Gomen Ongaku
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: The Espada is gone only one remains…All alone in Hueco Mundo. Honoka Yamzaki plans on getting revenge for her friends, even if she has to go against her own "brother and sister" and her past. Will Ichigo and his friends be able to defeat the new threat before she strikes or will they have to depend on Honoka to come to her senses?


All I ever wanted were friends, family, and just people I could get to know. But Aizen had to take that away from me. I, Honoka Yamazaki, was left with lonliness. The only company I know of that is still alive are the ones that have gotten in fights with me and the other Espada. Jester, Bellz, and Bells. Three siblings put into one body as a Hollow. Yuya Yuto. A Mod Soul put into the skull of a Saber Tooth Tiger. The Moon. The never ending shining moon of Hueco Mundo. Yet, I cannot let go of my memories with the Espada. The last time I saw them is when they died. Died, right before my eyes. But I couldn't do anything about it. Aizen wouldn't let me.

The first to die was Aaronneiro Arruruerie, the 9th of Aizen's army, was kill by a blade that pierced his container filled with liquid. The fluid was sprayed and Aaron and Neiro were on the floor but not for long. They soon turned into silver sand and became a part of death. Aaronneiro Arruruerie died because of Greed.

The second to die was Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th of this hellhole. The Quinta was strong but he boasted to much and was killed by a blade. The Quinta has fallen and the rest have left after speaking his name. Nnoitra stayed there on the golden sand. His body lifeless. I felt tears fall down and hit his chest as I came for a closer view. Nnoitra Gilga died of Despair.

The third to die was Zommari Rureaux, the 7th of the army. Zommari was left by himself, praying for his Lord. But what he didn't realize was that his Lord was the killer himself. As his eyes were widened and his body has fallen, Zommari become one with death. Zommari Rureaux died of Intoxication.

The fourth to die was Szayelapporo Grantz, the 8th of the army. This man was crazy, the wielder of my madness. The drug still in effect. Taichou's blade. I stand before him, watching him plead for his misery to end. The blade refusing to pierce his heart without a good torturing. Szayelapporo Grantz died of Madness.

The fifth to die was Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th obidiant bat. He was hollow unlike most of us. He had a pet but did she truly care? He was pierced with a blade as Kurosaki found the Hollow inside. His pet screams. Kurosaki revives. Now to this day, I stand in the very spot he once did, the moon's beams are the only thing left of his existence. Ulquiorra Cifer died of Emptiness.

The next to die was Barragan Louisenbairn, the 2nd powerful of the army. He was not defeated, not in a thousand years! But that was what killed the King of Hollows. Barragan Louisenbaien died of Time.

The seventh to die was Coyote Starrk, the lazy yet 1st powerful of the undead army. Starrk died in Fake Kakura Town, together with Lilynette Gingerbuck. Together they die. Coyote Starrk died of Solitude, as did Lilynette Gingerbuck.

The eighth to die was Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, the Sexta of it all. Grimmjow was suicide. Pantera pierced the right side of Grimmjow's mid back, the place where his rank was placed. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez died of Destruction.

The ninth to die was Teir Harribel, the 3rd of by his hellhole. Harribel did survive the crash in Fake Kakura Town but was killed after I treated her. She was still weak. A Hollow snuck in and knocked Jester out and killed Harribel. Jester told me that her last words were _"Sacrifice, my death…". _Tier Harribel died of Sacrifice.

Sometime before Fake Kakura Town, Yammy Llargo, the 10th and 0th, died. Enraged that Shinigami can beat him, he fought. Yet it got to him and he died. He was not truly Espada but his Release of the Zanpaktou stated yes. So we treat him like one of us, The Ten Blades, Espada. Yet still, Yammy Llargo died of Rage.

The Fracción of the Espada were killed soon after or before their masters.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwank is not dead yet has joined the Shinigami in fighting Hollows. But, I have received news that she soon quit upon hearing I was alive.

Me you ask? Well, I am not dead. Otherwise this story would not get to you now would it? Well where am I and what am I doing? Now now, that is what you are about to find out.


End file.
